


Discrete

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [957]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ellie and Tony have dinner with the lawyers. Such fun. Not. lol.





	Discrete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/14/2001 for the word [discrete](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/14/discrete).
> 
> discrete  
> Constituting a separate thing; distinct.  
> Consisting of distinct or unconnected parts.  
> (Mathematics) Defined for a finite or countable set of values; not continuous.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), and [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Discrete

Tony shot off a discreet text to Gibbs before he brought out dinner for the lawyers and Ellie and him. Ellie was right. Gibbs would probably alert the lawyers unintentionally if he tried to pick the lock. 

The text was short and sweet. Just the way Gibbs liked it. “Lawyers are running long. 8pm instead and be discreet just in case they’re still here.”

Tony had actually planned for the dinner to be shared between Ellie, Gibbs, and him, but oh well. Gibbs could figure out his own food. Tony hadn’t actually promised him food. 

Appeasing the lawyers was far more important at this juncture. This would all be for nought if they suspected anything. The text had probably made Gibbs suspicious that something was going on, but Tony had planned to fill him in a little anyway.

Not to say that he was actually going to tell Gibbs every discrete little detail that was going on right now. In fact, he wasn’t even going to tell Gibbs all of the details. He didn’t follow Gibbs’ rules blindly, but he did admit that rule 4 made a lot of sense. 

They already had two people in this secret between him and Ellie so they were already on second best. He didn’t want to tempt fate by trying to find a third best way to keep a secret. Still Tony didn’t think he’d be able to hide the lawyers poking into everything even if they didn’t actually show up at work, so he’d planned to at least let Gibbs in on that bit.

First, though, they had to make it through dinner with the lawyers. Tony would have loved to not involve lawyers at all. Sadly, that wasn’t an option given to him.

Dinner involved Tony regaling the lawyers with the agreed upon story for how he met Bishop and fell in love. Of course, when he told the story, she was always Ellie. If they slipped up and used last names it could be explained away that they were always referred to by their last names on the job, but it would still make the lawyers suspicious.

They were both working very hard not to slip up on the name thing. They should probably practice using their first names more at home, but then they might slip up at work which could result in a bad guy figuring out their full name and coming after them directly. It was unlikely, but possible, so either way was bad. For now, they were both just being really careful in both places.

After they finished the meal, it was Tony’s turn to follow the lawyers around as they poked their legal noses into every nook and cranny looking for anything suspicious. The lawyers had wanted Tony and Ellie to sit back and relax while they did their inspection, but that wasn’t something Tony could do. He’d been in law enforcement for too long to let anyone he didn’t know well wander around his home unimpeded.

He was glad he was following them too. He noticed they kept slipping surveillance devices into random rooms. He made note of which rooms, so that he and Ellie could stage shows for the cameras or listening devices.

Plus, he needed to know where they were, so that he kept Gibbs away from them when he came over. Tony could pretty much guarantee that he wouldn’t want any conversation with Gibbs to be recorded regardless of whether suspicious information would be revealed or not. Still it would be annoying to work around the number of listening devices or cameras they’d placed. 

Maybe he or Ellie could figure out a way to disrupt them and make it seem like it was natural so as to keep the lawyers from finding anything suspicious if a few of them became next to worthless to them. He could probably annoy the heck out of them so that no one would want to watch if he tried. Ellie would have a better idea of how to make them stop working while still seeming natural though.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
